failure to communicate
by Silverflare07
Summary: In which there is some confusion as to who exactly Logan loves and Kendall thinks the Hunger Games would be the perfect way to express his feelings for BTR's resident genius. May the odds be ever in his favor. Kogan two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Okay, the idea for this came from the fact that a) I love the Hunger Games, b) Kendall reminds me of Peeta (blonde, in love with Katniss(I mean Logan), and willing to do anything to protect him), and c) Logan always seems to say "kindle" when he says "Kendall."

So, yeah, this was story was born. Not much to say about it, other than:

Enjoy!

* * *

Kendall sometimes finds it hard to believe that there are days when he can be bored in L.A. Between an apartment full of the latest gadgets (and a swirly slide), the beautiful Palm Woods pool, living with his three best friends, and being the member of an increasingly popular boy band, it is easy to think that Kendall could always find something to do. But then there are days like this one. Days were Gustavo has given them some time off, where Katie and his mom are out at auditions (Katie has to do one commercial a semester if she wants to stay at the Palms Woods school), where James is rehearsing lines with Camille, where Carlos is off trying to win over the Jennifers, and where Logan is…well Kendall's not actually sure where Logan is at the moment. He's not in apartment 2J at any rate.

The blonde sighs and lifts himself off the couch, turning the TV off as yet another show fails to capture his attention. He heads towards the room he shares with Logan, thinking that even lounging around the pool by himself is better than being cooped up in the apartment all day. At least down there the sun is shining and he has the chance of running into someone who might be willing to keep him preoccupied. He stops just before opening the door, however, because he can just make out a voice on the other side and wonders how he could have not realized that Logan was actually in the apartment this whole time.

"Yes mom, it came yesterday."

There's silence as Mrs. Mitchell responds and Kendall's interest is piqued. He vaguely remembers Logan getting a package the day before, but the genius had failed to mention what it was and Kendall had been so engrossed in the video game he'd been playing that he had completely forgotten to ask.

"It'll definitely be helpful." There's some more silence until: "I know. And I really appreciate how much you support me."

Kendall is about to use the next bout of silence to barge into the room (learning what Logan's mysterious package is _and_ getting to listen to Logan scream like a little girl seems like a win-win to the blonde), but Logan's next words stop him in his tracks.

"Of course I'm sure mom. I am completely in love with my Kindle."

Kendall's hand freezes, hovering just inches over the doorknob. His eyes widen, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. He can't possibly have just heard what he thinks he just heard. He backs away from the door, hitting the wall behind him with such force that it actually knocks the breath out of him. He stares in shock for a few seconds before the sound of shuffling feet drawing nearer snaps him back into action. It takes his brain about thirty seconds to realize that the footsteps belong to Logan and he's obviously coming to inspect the large thud that had resulted from the blonde's body hitting the wall.

He's gone and out of the apartment before Logan even gets the bedroom door open.

Kendall throws himself into one of the poolside cabanas, not even fazed by the disgruntled couple that glares at him for interrupting their alone time. He's in too much shock to even realize how close he came to being potentially scarred for life. Instead, he lets himself fall into one of the chairs, burying his face in his hands. He stays there until James and Carlos find him nearly an hour later.

He thinks his life is probably about to change drastically. And he's kind of freaking out a little it.

-/-

"Um, dude, are you okay?" James and Carlos have been watching their blonde friend just sit and stare into space for the past ten minutes and it's starting to get very awkward.

Kendall looks up at the helmet-clad boy as if just realizing his friends are there. "I-I don't know."

"Do you…want to talk about it?" James ventures carefully, not sure if his words will send his friend back into his own mind. Kendall usually talks to Logan about all his problems and James isn't quite sure why he isn't doing that now.

"Uh, I-I mean," he clears his throat, probably so that he'll sound less like a fourteen year old boy going through puberty the next time he talks, "that might be helpful."

"So…what happened?"

Kendall takes a deep breath, not even sure how to start. "Okay, you guys have to swear that this conversation will never leave this cabana." He fixes them with an intense glare. "You can't even tell Logan. No, you _especially_ can't tell Logan."

James and Carlos both let their mouth's drop in surprise at that. Not once, in their entire ten years of friendship with the small genius, has Kendall ever requested they keep a secret from him. Kendall and Logan knew everything about each other, are so close that more than once all four members of the band have had to deny any other type of relationship between the blonde and the brunette than just friendship. Logan was the first person to see Kendall cry (something that, to this day, neither James or Carlos has seen) and Kendall was the first person able to convince a ten year old Logan that he wasn't going to leave him after the younger boy's father had left suddenly, leaving him behind. They didn't have secrets. Well they had plenty of secrets between the two of them, but they never kept secrets from each other. Until now, apparently.

After both his friends nod, a promise to remain silent, Kendall closes his eyes, breathing in deep. "I heard something today…When Logan was talking with his mom on the phone."

"Which would be…"

"That he loves me."

James and Carlos take the news much better than Kendall had. They don't even seem surprised by it actually. Carlos does take a moment to try and calm the obviously freaking out boy in front of him though. "Are you sure that's what you heard?" He asks, because even though he wouldn't be surprised if that was the truth, this is kind of a big deal, so it's probably best to make absolutely sure.

Kendall nods. "He was talking to his mom and I heard him say he was in love with "Kindle." That's how he says my name! It's always been how he says my name. And on top of that, he apparently got some package from her that's probably supposed to help him win me over!"

James raises an eyebrow at this. "Are you sure about that?" Logan is a genius, but he's not really very good at using said genius for diabolical plans, which that kind of sounds like it would be.

"I don't know! But what am I supposed to do! This could ruin our friendship!"

"Okay," James puts a hand on Kendall's shoulder, "let's be clear. You're freaked out about finding out that Logan loves you because it might ruin your friendship."

"Yes!"

"Not because you're suddenly finding out that he's in to guys."

"No! I don't care about that! …And I've always, sort of suspected…"

"And you're not freaking out because of the fact he's in love with you, just that it might ruin your friendship."

"No! Yes! Argh! I don't know!"

James shakes his head. "Listen Kendall, this is not really a surprise to us. Logan's pretty good at hiding his emotions, but he's slipped up from time to time. So, clearly your priority right now is to figure out how you feel about Logan."

"What? There's nothing to figure out. He's my best friend."

"Dude," Carlos gives him an exasperated look from underneath his helmet, "no offense, but you're an idiot."

"Excuse me?" Kendall stands up. He's is insulted by this and he's not sure why. They call each other idiots all the time, it's kind of like a group pet name. But the way Carlos says it sounds serious, like Kendall's IQ is actually lower than Jett's or something.

"Logan is obviously not just your best friend. I'm not saying you _love _him the same way he loves you," James coughs suddenly and it sounds suspiciously like "_you do,_" but Carlos ignores him in favor of continuing his speech, "James and I are your best friends. Logan is…more than that. You're the only one that can figure out how much more though."

Kendall looks at his friend's, his mouth open in shock. "How…what?" He flops back down onto the chair. "I don't even know where to start."

Carlos shrugs. "Why don't you start with how Logan makes you feel just by being around you?" James nods in agreement.

"Okay…" Kendall lets his voice drift off, clearly losing himself in thought about his best friend. "He makes me happy, I guess. Like stuff is always more fun when Logan's doing it with us. He can even make studying interesting." At his friends' incredulous looks, he grins a little sheepishly. "Okay, he makes it bearable." He amends.

"And…?" Carlos prompts.

"And, well, I always want to make sure that he safe. I mean, I know he's a tough as you guys, now, but when we meet he was so small and scared of everyone and I hated that. I wanted to do whatever I could to make sure he didn't feel that way anymore and it never really went away."

"And…?" It's James that speaks this time.

"And," His brows furrow as he concentrates on really thinking about all the things his little genius of a best friend does to him. "And I always want to try my best at everything when he's around because he does that little half smile thing when he's proud of me and it makes me feel like I've just accomplished this impossible feat, even when it's something stupid and insignificant."

James and Carlos share a smile before turning back to the blonde boy who is starting to look like his whole world has shifted from it's axis. "And everything with him is just so easy and natural. I don't have to think twice about what I say or do, because even if it's stupid, even if he doesn't agree with it, he's still going to be my best friend and vice versa. He's my best friend and I'm honestly not sure how I would live without him. I'm not even sure how I managed before I met him." He finishes, without prompting from either of this friends.

"So…" Carlos actually looks a little nervous as he asks the next question. "How do you feel about kissing him?"

Kendall's face flushes and if James didn't feel so bad for his best friend he might actually laugh. Seeing Kendall blush is rare and if this weren't so serious, he'd be milking it for all it was worth. "I-I've never really thought about it before." He admits.

"So think about it." James tells him.

Kendall closes his eyes and the other two boys wait with baited breath to see what will happen. There's nothing for a few minutes and then a small smile spreads across their friend's face. It's not the biggest smile they've ever seen him wear, but it's the most genuine. They smile back, even though he can't see them, and know he must have his answer. When he opens his eyes again he smiles even more widely. "I _am_ an idiot."

"Duh." Carlos agrees, but he's laughing, genuinely happy for his friend.

James shakes his head, also laughing lightly. "But that's one of the many reasons Logan loves you."

Kendall beams at these words. Just a little while ago they had shocked and confused him, but now, now they fill him with the kind of warmth that he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of. It's a feeling he's always associated with Logan, but he had never been able to put words to it until someone else had come along and done it. "You guys can head back to the apartment," he says, still grinning, "I'm going to sit here for a little while and figure out exactly what to say. I want this to be perfect!"

James and Carlos share another smile before nodding, both clapping their friend on the back and standing to leave. "Okay, buddy. See you in a little while. And good luck." Then they're gone and Kendall is once again alone in the cabana.

And now Kendall _knows_ his life is about to change drastically. Only this time he's ecstatic about it.

-/-

Kendall literally whistles the whole way back up to 2J. Which is really all kinds of cheesy, but he can't help himself. He throws open the door and walks in to find Carlos and James on the couch watching TV and Logan, also on the couch, ignoring the TV in favor of a small device in his hands. "Hey guys!" He greets, sauntering up to the couch and grinning like a fool. "Hey Logie!"

He is distracted briefly by James and Carlos both shaking their heads frantically, eyes wide and clearly trying to convey some secret message to the blonde. He has no idea what that message might be, however. He quirks an eyebrow at them, hoping to more successfully convey his message (which is basically _uh, what?_) through body language than his friends have. He turns back to face Logan, his smile growing even larger. "So Logan, I need to tell you something."

Logan looks up and flashes him a smile that makes his heart do back flips (how has he never noticed the effect his friend has on him before?). "Okay. Oh, but wait! First, check this out!"

He holds out the device he'd been studying earlier. It's about the size of a hardback novel, only much thinner, and Kendall can tell that there are words on the screen, but he can't make out what they say. "It's a Kindle!"

Kendall stops short at the word. "A what?" He squeaks.

If Logan hears the odd tone of his voice, he ignores it. "A Kindle!" He repeats, his smile widening. "It's that new e-reader that just came out! My mom sent it to me and I got it yesterday. She knows how hard I work at being in _Big Time Rush_ and doing everything so that I can get into med school so she bought me this. Textbooks are cheaper on them and it's easier to carry around than all my other schoolbooks. She says this is her way of supporting my dream of being in the band _and _being a doctor."

Oh. _Oh. _"Oh, wow. That's, um, that's really awesome!"

"Isn't it!" Logan nods enthusiastically, completely missing the way Kendall's face falls. He sets the kindle down before turning back to face him friend. "So anyways, what's up?"

"Oh, uh," Kendall suddenly finds it very hard to breath and knows he's got to think of something quickly, because he definitely cannot tell his best friend what he had been planning on telling him now. "Just-just that I'm not feeling all that great and I'm going to go lie down. You know, just in case you needed anything in the room. So you would know to be quiet. Because I'll be resting. Because I feel ill. That's all."

"O-kay?" Logan looks a little (a lot) like he doesn't believe him, but thankfully he doesn't press the issue any farther. "Well…feel better?"

"I will." Kendall laughs nervously as he makes his way towards their room. "It's probably just a cold or bird flu or something." And then he disappears out of sight.

He collapses on his bed and groans. He thinks back to James and Carlos' departure from the cabana. They'd wished him good luck, but he'd been sure he wasn't going to need it. Logan's smile flashes in his mind and he groans again.

Now he's pretty sure he's going to need all the luck he can get.

* * *

This is not over! There's one chapter left. I would not leave you hanging like this, I promise. Besides, this story has a happy ending and this is clearly not a happy ending.

Well drop me a review. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the next-and last-chapter. Not much to say about it except please excuse all the bread puns. They couldn't be helped.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kendall falls asleep sometime in between feeling sorry for himself and figuring out how he's supposed to handle the fact that Logan was talking about an e-reader. He dreams about the time that he was at the hospital with an eleven year old Logan who had been admitted due to an asthma attack caused during a hockey practice. Young Logan seems fine, clearly going to survive, despite what Kendall, James, and Carlos had thought while they'd watched their friend struggle desperately for air. He turns to face Kendall and smiles.

"_I'm sorry." _He says.

Kendall blinks. _"For what?"_

"_For worrying you. My asthma hasn't acted up since I was six."_

Kendall shrugs, trying to be nonchalant when all he really wants to do is wrap Logan in a hug and never let go. _"It's okay. It was just so…scary. I didn't even know you had asthma and then all of a sudden you just couldn't breath…" _He can feel the tightening in his chest, the one that means he might cry if he doesn't distract himself soon.

Logan places his hand over Kendall and that's when the blonde suddenly realizes that his hand is no bigger than his friend's, he's eleven years old right now too. _"I guess there was just a failure to communicate on my part. I'm sorry."_

Kendall nods, smiling though because his friend is safe and going to be just fine. _"It's okay, Logie." _He laces their finger together, still smiling. _"Let's just promise right now: no more secrets between us. No more "failures to communicate." Okay?"_

Logan nods; smiling that crooked half grin that Kendall loves and squeezing the blonde's hand reassuringly. "_Promise_."

Kendall is woken from his dream by the sound of the bedroom door shutting. He immediately pretends to still be asleep, just in case it's Logan coming into the room. He isn't ready to face his friend yet. He's still got to sort some things out before he can go out and pretend like everything is normal. He concentrates hard on keeping his breathing nice and even and keeping his eyes closed, despite the over whelming desire to open them and just look at the genius.

"We know you're not really asleep." James' voice floats to him and he sighs, knowing there's no use in hiding from his other two friends.

He sits up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and grinning guiltily up at them. "You caught me. Although I actually was asleep until you shut the door."

James and Carlos both join him on the bed, giving their friend sympathetic looks. "Look," James starts, putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder, "we know that didn't exactly go as planned…"

Kendall scoffs. "You think?"

"But Logan really does love you." Carlos finishes, completely ignoring Kendall's sass. "And you should still tell him."

"Just don't open with the "I overheard you saying you loved me" bit, because that will just confuse him." James adds and even though he's trying to be serious the pretty boy can't help but smirk a little.

Kendall groans, falling backwards onto his bed. "I'm freaking out over here!"

Carlos nods sympathetically. "We know. But you don't have a reason to freak out. We swear."

"And on the off chance that Logan doesn't love you and this all goes horribly, horribly wrong," horror passes over the blonde's face at the pretty boy's words, "I will break my lucky comb _and_ swear of Cuda man products. For a year."

Kendall sits back up after his friend's mini speech. "Wow. That's-that's serious." James nods. "You really think I should do this."

"Definitely." Carlos nods again, before taking off his helmet and offering it to the blonde. "You can even use helmet if you think that will help."

Kendall grins but shakes his head. "No thanks. I don't think you're helmet's going to be much help this time."

The smaller boy grins back, punching Kendall's shoulder playfully. "If you say so. And Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry."

The blonde sighs. "How can I not?"

James shakes his head. "Dude, trust us when we say that you have _nothing_ to worry about."

Kendall does trust them, they are his best friends after all, but he still can't help feeling a little bit nervous.

-/-

"Hey Logie." Kendall sits down next to his friend who is still engrossed in his new e-reader. "What are you reading?"

Logan looks up from the story and flashes a smile at the blonde. "Hey Kendall." He turns back to face his kindle. "I'm reading _The Hunger Games_." He tells him. "Or well, I guess I should say that I'm reading _Catching Fire_, the second book."

"Really?" Kendall grins because he's actually read those books and he's kind of surprised that he beat Logan to it. "I loved those books. They might be the first thing I've read on my own since, well ever."

The smaller boy laughs at this, mostly because he knows it's true. "I can't put them down." He admits.

"Neither could I." Kendall studies the smaller boy beside him as Logan goes back to reading. "You know," he says, tearing the genius' attention away from the story once more, "you remind me of Katniss."

Logan blinks, clearly shocked by the analogy. "I do?"

Kendall nods. "Yeah. I mean, you're smart, you'll do anything for your friends-even if it seems like a bad idea, and you're really awkward when it comes to crowds and the opposite sex." He ruffles his friend's hair affectionately. "You even have the right hair color."

Logan pouts, trying to feign hurt at the taller boys words. It slips off his face as he laughs a few seconds later though because there's too much truth behind the statement for him to really be insulted. Plus, he knows Kendall has nothing but affection for him behind those words. "I guess that makes you Peeta then."

Kendall's breath catches in his throat. "It-it does?"

His friend nods. "Yep. I mean you're blonde, not too bad with the baked goods," both boys grin at this. They'd spent a summer babysitting Katie and one of her many requests was to bake cookies, cupcakes, and brownies almost every week. "And," Logan pokes Kendall in his side, trying to regain his attention, "you always do whatever you can to protect me."

He wonders if Logan realizes what he's saying when he compares him to Peeta, especially after they had just established that the smaller boy was Katniss. Then he mentally shakes his head, realizing that, since he hasn't finished the series yet, he can't possibly realize what a loaded sentence that actually was. And just like that, a metaphorical light bulb goes off above Kendall's head and he grins.

Suddenly he knows exactly what to do.

-/-

The bread puns start the next day.

The boys' alarms go off at six am and Logan groans, burying his face deeper into his pillow. He'd stayed up much later than he should have the night before trying to finish _Catching Fire_. He'd been successful in his endeavor, but he was clearly going to be paying for it today. Kendall, however, has no such lack of sleep to hold him back and he jumps out of bed, for once eager to start his day. He showers quickly and grins when he sees the smaller boy still snuggled in his own bed, clearly having no intentions of getting up himself.

"Come on sleepyhead." Kendall says, picking up on of his pillows and throwing it, none too gently, at Logan's figure. "Wake up."

Logan groans but manages to sit up, tossing Kendall's pillow back at him and shooting him a glare that very clearly says _fuck off_. The blonde just laughs because the whole thing is made far less intimidating by his friend's bed head.

"Well," he pretends to huff, but it comes out as more laughter, "someone clearly woke up on the wrong side of the _bread_ this morning"

It takes the genius' tired brain a few minutes to register exactly what his friend has said and then make the connection to yesterday's conversation. When it does finally click he groans and rolls his eyes, standing up and grabbing his towel before making his way towards their shared bathroom. "Oh my god." He tells him, right before he disappears into the other room. "You are so lame."

"At _yeast_ I'm cute!" He calls and grins when he hears Logan groan before it's covered up by the sound of the shower starting.

-/-

The morning is relatively normal after that. They spend a few hours in the studio practicing harmonies and then recording their newest song. Logan even seems to have forgotten about the whole bread pun incident completely by the time they meet Mr. X for dance practice. The chorography he is having them learn today is extremely complicated though. Even James, easily the best dancer of the group, is having trouble getting it down correctly.

Which means that poor Logan is having what might actually be the worst time of his life.

"This is an x-grace!" The instructor calls out, crossing his arms in front of him at the 'x.' "I'm taking a break and when I get x-back we're doing it x-gain!"

The four boys all groan as he leaves the room, but Logan looks like he's ready to curl up and never move again. He's always been a bit more sensitive to criticism then the other four boys and they all know it. "Don't worry about, Logan." Carlos says, knowing, like his other two friends, exactly where Logan's thoughts are headed.

"Yeah dude. This dance is ridiculous." James adds, taking off his bandana and wringing it out. "And if it's coming from me, you know it's bad."

Logan nods. "Yeah I know." He still looks discouraged though so Kendall leans over and wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling the smaller boy closer despite the fact that they're both sweaty and have definitely smelt better.

"Would you feel better if I bought you some _flours_?" He asks with a smirk.

James and Carlos both look confused, having neither read _The Hunger Games_ series nor been present for their band mates' conversation the previous evening. Logan, however, catches Kendall's smirk and knows exactly what his friend is doing. He rolls his eyes again.

"No." He shakes off Kendall's arm and half-heartedly pushes the blonde away from him. "And get away. You stink." He laughs at the blonde's faux insulted expression.

"_Dough_n't be so mean!" Kendall puts his hand to his heart, like he's just been horribly insulted, but he's laughing too.

Logan shakes his head while Carlos and James share a confused look before shrugging. After nearly ten years of friendship they've learned that when it comes to Kendall and Logan it's sometimes better not to ask.

-/-

Logan's doing his math homework when it happens again. Kendall sits down next to him at the island and leans over, trying to get a better view of the younger boy's notebook. "Go away." Logan doesn't even look up from his homework as he tells the taller boy what to do.

Kendall pouts. "You're mean."

"No, I'm busy. And I'm sure James and Carlos would be more than happy to blow off whatever they should be doing to goof around with you."

The blonde gives an exaggerated sigh. "_Rye _so serious, Logie? You don't even need math to be a doctor anyways."

Logan finally looks up from his homework, giving his friend an amused expression. "You're an idiot." He deadpans, referring both to his last statement and his bread pun.

"Oh no!" Kendall pretends to gasp in horror. "I hope my jokes are getting _stale_!"

Logan actually laughs when he rolls his eyes this time, but doesn't divert his attention from his homework. They sit in a companionable silence for a while after that, Logan doing his homework and Kendall content to admire his friend and the cute way the tip of his tongue is poking out between his lips as he concentrates. He briefly wonders how far into the final book Logan has gotten, but doesn't want to break his friend's concentration.

There's plenty of time for that later.

-/-

"Logie!"

Logan doesn't even bother to hide his eye roll when Kendall calls out his name, sitting down on the empty pool chair beside him. He also doesn't bother to look up from his kindle. "Yes?"

"I'm bored." The blonde informs him.

"Then go do something."

"I want to do something with you."

Logan finally looks up, shaking his head at his friend's pout. "I'm reading. Can't you do something with James and Carlos? Or Katie?"

Kendall makes a face at the idea of having to hang out with his little sister. He loves her and she's an invaluable source of information and help, but he doesn't actually, like, hang out with her on a regular basis. That would be weird. For both of them. "But what if I wanted your help with homework."

"You don't do homework." The blonde grins because, well, it's true.

"Please, Logie. I _knead_ you."

"Okay, I get it." Kendall wonders what exactly he gets: the bread pun or the double meaning of his use of the word _need_. "You are the Peeta to my Katniss." Or he could mean that, which might actually mean both, depending on how far into the book he's gotten. "But I'm almost done with _Mockingjay_ and I'd really like to finish it."

The blonde grins as he stands from the chair. "Okay. I'll leave you alone then."

And with that he saunters back up to 2J, trying, and failing, to hide his ever-growing smile.

-/-

Not even an hour later the door to their shared room opens and Kendall looks up from where's his sitting on his bed, reading Katie's copy of _The Hunger Games_. He smiles as he sees Logan peek into the room, looking unusually timid. "Hey." He greets, closing the book and beckoning the smaller boy into the room. "Finish the book?"

Logan nods as he makes his way towards Kendall's bed. He looks like he's conflicted about something and since the blonde is pretty sure he knows what that something is, he waits patiently for his friend to speak. There's silence for a while as Logan shuffles nervously from one foot to the other (looking absolutely adorable to Kendall). "You've read all the books right?" He finally blurts out.

Kendall nods. "Yeah. We established that the other day, remember?"

"So…" Logan takes a deep breath, like he's bracing himself for what he's about to say next. "You knew Katniss and Peeta fell in love. Real or not real?"

The blonde wants to grab the boy in front of him and kiss him senseless because that was probably one of the most adorable things his friend has ever done. He's trying not to freak Logan out too bad though, so he figures a better option is to simply answer: "Real."

Logan raises an eyebrow. "And yet you let me call you Peeta and myself Katniss for the past few days. You even went out of your way to make sure I remembered it." He's studying Kendall like he's almost afraid of what he might find. But he's also looking hopeful so Kendall likes to think he's actually more afraid of what he might _not_ find.

"Okay, you caught me, Logie." He smiles despite the nervousness in his eyes and voice. "I _loaf_ you."

Logan's mouth drops open, a clear 'o' of surprise. He's unresponsive for just long enough for Kendall to get nervous (and for him to start planning all the ways he can destroy James' Cuda man product collection while making the pretty boy watch) before he suddenly lurches forward, pulling Kendall up off the bed and smashing their lips together.

It's a rough first kiss, full of tongue and teeth and a battle for dominance that neither boy wants to lose. Kendall grabs Logan's hips, pulling the younger boy flush against him to show he wasn't kidding earlier. He really does _need_ Logan. The younger boy whimpers at the contact, letting Kendall lead him to the bed. They both go tumbling onto the mattress, still attached at the lips and Kendall groans as Logan's hands bury themselves in his hair. He turns his attention to the smaller boy's jaw line, kissing and nipping his way down his neck.

"You know," Logan sounds like he's really struggling to focus on what he's trying to say so Kendall stops, lifting his head up to look his friend in the eye. "You could have just told me how you felt. You didn't need to use all those ridiculous bread jokes."

"What?" Kendall lets out a breathless laugh. "You didn't like my _buns_?"

Logan rolls his eyes, smiling affectionately at the boy who is hovering over him. "You are an idiot. But you're _my _idiot. This probably goes without saying, but I love you too. At least I think I do. I'm really close, at any rate."

Kendall beams down at the boy, because he understands exactly what Logan means. It's far too early in their relationship to be in love with one another. But it's far too late in their friendship for it to just be a simple crush. And he knows that they'll define it, a little at a time. And that they'll do it together.

"Look at us." He grins, bring his lips, closer to the other boys, "we found love in _toastless_ place." Logan groans as the other boy manages to squeeze in yet another pun. He brings their lips back together for searing kiss that they both feel all the way down to their toes. He also lets his hands slide down towards the taller boy's belt.

This effectively shuts the blonde up. At least about the bread jokes.

* * *

I cannot believe I actually wrote this. I've had this idea in my head for ages and finally decided to write it down. And then I had to search all through Tumblr to find all the Peeta bread jokes that I wanted to use.

Well review and tell me what you think. This is first fic I really just wrote to be humorous and cute. I'm hoping I captured Kendall's goofy side well with this and I'd really like to know your opinion.


End file.
